Why I made you feel bad, bro
by princessasal70cak30
Summary: Michealangelo thinks Leonardo hates him, Raphael believes Leonardo does hate Michealangelo, but Donnatello believes Leonardo doesn't hate Michealangelo, Leonardo tries to calm Michealangelo, will it all become a really yaoi story? Or can it become a really humorous story? Beware this story may leave you mind broken! But I will be surprised if you're able to finish this story! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles yaoi story

A Leonardo and Michealangelo story

Why I made you feel bad, bro

Chapter 1: I feel like you don't trust me, bro...

I was starting to feel like since our last celebration, we haven't been able to be friends, but you hate me... Donnie looked at me and said, "Mikey, what's the matter, bro?" I sigh and say, "Do you think me and Leonardo can ever get along again?" Raph looked at me and said, "What do you think, bro?" Leo walked in and said, "We've been with each other for a long time, I've not had any chance to treat you with respect, so I'm sorry.." I hug Leo and said, "I forgive you, bro!" Leo hugs m back and says to me, "You're a good kid, Mikey.." Raph looks at Donnie and says, "That's not what I had in mind." Donnie looked at Raph and said, "What did you have in mind?" Raph said, "I thought Leo would've yelled at Mikey..." Donnie shook his head, "Leo's more calm than you, bro..." Raph growled and said, "Don't start..." Donnie said, "Let's leave Leo and Mikey to have some alone time, bro..." Raph growls and said, "Fine!" Donnie and Raph exit and Leo looks at Mikey and says, "Bro, I want you to know that, I think that you're pretty cool, you're one of a kind." Mikey looks at Leo and says, "You mean it?" Leo nods and Mikey hugs Leo tightly and says, "Thank you! You're an amazing leader, bro!"

To be continued 


	2. Chapter 2

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles yaoi story

A Leonardo and Michealangelo story

Why I made you feel bad, bro...

Chapter 2: The confession

Leo looked at Mikey and said, "Thanks, bro." Donnie and Raph run in and say, "Leo, Mikey, we've got a mission!" Leo pulls away from Mikey and said, "What's our mission?" Raph said, "The Kraang are back, and are trying to destroy the Earth!" Mikey said, "But didn't we destroy them?" Donnie said, "If we did, they wouldn't be here, would they?" Mikey sighed and said, "No, I guess not..." Leo looked at Mikey and said, "Mikey, maybe this time we'll defeat them. What do you think, Donnie and Raph?" Donnie sighed and said, "I don't think so, the Kraang have gathered much more mutagen, and they want to mutate us, first, but aren't we already mutated?" Master Splinter entered and said, "No you were always turtles, my sons.." Donnie said, "So what will happen to us?" Master Splinter said, "You will become humans.." Donnie said, "Sweet! I can finally be like April, and maybe we can begin dating..." Raph said, "Woah, woah, bro, this not supposed to be a good thing..." Splinter said, "Let him be happy about it, you all will enjoy being human, I should know, I used to be human..." Mikey said, "What do you think, Leo?" Leo looked at Mikey and said, "Bro, I need to tell you something, in private..." Donnie looked at Leo and cocked his eyebrow and said, "Bro, come on you can say it public!" Leo said, "No. No one but Mikey can hear this!" Leo walks towards the door leading to the place where they watch "Space Heroes", Mikey followed him, once he and Leo were in the room where they watch "Space Heroes", Leo shut the door and looked Mikey, Mikey said, "So what's your big secret, bro?" Leo looked at Mikey and said, "Bro, I love you, as more than a brother..." Mikey was not sure what to say, Leo knew Mikey wasn't that bright and not good with making a move, so Leo made the first move, he kissed Mikey..

To be continued 


	3. Chapter 3

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles yaoi story

A Leonardo and Michealangelo story

Why I made you feel bad, bro...

Chapter 3: Donnie and Raph find out...

Mikey kisses Leo back. Leo licks Mikey's lower lip, Mikey opens his mouth allowing Leo's tongue in. Donnie looked at Raph and said, "Bro, what do you think Leo and Mikey's up to? They've been in there for 5 minutes and 35 seconds." Raph said, "Let's bust in on them!" Splinter blocks them, "No, we must wait..." Donnie said, "We've be waiting for 6 minutes!" Raph went around Splinter and ran into the door busting it down, Donnie and Splinter see Leo and Mikey french kissing, Raph sees it after he became concious, Donnie and Raph laugh at Leo and Mikey, but Splinter puts his hands over their mouths and says, "If Leo and Mikey wanna be together, then let them be together.." Donnie and Raph looked at each other in confusion and once Splinter pulled his hands away, and Donnie said to Raph, "Raph, we're going to need to get used to this..." Leo opened his eyes and saw that Raph, Donnie and Splinter were watching him and Mikey french kissing, Leo pulled away and said, "What the heck, bros?" Mikey said, "Yeah, what's your problems?"

To be continued 


	4. Chapter 4

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles yaoi story

A Leonardo and Michealangelo story

Why I made you feel bad, bro...

Chapter 4: From Donnie's point of view

I felt like laughing Leo and Mikey, but I remember Splinter said, I looked at Leo and said, "Bros, it's cool, we're cool with you being together..." Raph looked at me and said, "Donnie, what are you saying? We aren't cool with them being together..." Leo looked at me and said, "You mean it, Donnie?" I say, "Of course, I do!" Mikey looked at me and said, "Thanks, Donnie!" I smile and say, "You're welcome, bro." Raph glared at me and said, "You're so not right, bro!" I look at Raph and said, "What are you talking about?" Leo and Mikey head to the train car I made, I walk with Raph and say, "What were you talking about a moment ago, bro?" Raph said, "You aren't serious about we're cool with Leo and Mikey being together, right?" I shake my head and say, "Of course not." Raph sighs a sigh of relief and said, "Thank goodness, I'd be mad if you were."

To be continued 


	5. Chapter 5

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles yaoi story

A Leonardo and Michealangelo story

Why I made you feel bad, bro...

Chapter 5: From Leo's point of view

I looked at Mikey and said, "Mikey, if we turn human, promise me, that you'll still love me.." Raph looks at Donnie and motions for him to come closer. Donnie goes closer to Raph and listens to Mikey and me, Mikey says, "I promise, I'd never stop loving you..." Raph looked at Donnie who was probably thinking about April, Raph smacked Donnie, who said, "Ow! What was that for, bro?" Raph said, "You need to focus." I kiss Mikey, who kisses me back, Raph holds back a laugh, so does Donnie, Mikey pulls away and starts walking toward the train car, I follow him, Raph and Donnie follow behind us, when we all get in the train car, everyone sits where they're supposed to be... I then head us off, after a few minutes we arrive at the place where Shredder wanted to us go..

To be continued 


	6. Chapter 6

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles yaoi story

A Leonardo and Michealangelo story

Why I made you feel bad, bro

chapter 6: From Raph's point of view

I get out of the train car, and the see the Shredder, after a few seconds, Leo, Mikey, and Donnie come out and we spot the machine. A robot grabs Leo and brings him into the machine. After a few seconds, Leo is turned into a human, he is a 15 year okd boy, with green eyes and is wearing a blue bandana and a turte costume. After a few more seconds a robot drags me into the machine, after a few seconds, I am turned into a human, I'm a 15 year old boy, with brown eyes, and I'm also wearing a turtle costume, and a red bandana. After a few more seconds, a robot drags Mikey into the machine, after a few seconds, he gets turned into a human, he is a 15 year old boy with blue eyes, he is also weaing a turtles costume and a orange bandana. After a few more seconds, a robot drags Donnie into the machine, after a few seconds, Donnie is turned into a human, he is a 15 year old boy with brown eyes, he is also wearing a turtle costume, and a purple bandana.

The end 


End file.
